sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Starcie marzeń! Zerwana przyjaźń Minako i Makoto
Starcie marzeń! Zerwana przyjaźń Minako i Makoto (jap. 夢対決!　美奈子とまこと絶交宣言 Yume taiketsu! Minako to Makoto zekkōu sengen) – 27 (154) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 25 listopada 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Makoto Kino i Minako Aino zgłosiły się, by pomóc dyrektorowi przedszkola w organizacji festynu. Ta zabawa ma charakter charytatywny i jej celem jest zebranie pieniędzy na nowy ogród dla dzieci. Dziewczynom bardzo podoba się dyrektor, więc dają z siebie wszystko by go pozytywnie zaskoczyć. Makoto gotuje i szyje, poza tym ma świetny kontakt z dziećmi. Minako idzie raczej kiepsko. Gdy postanawia uszyć sweter, kończy się to katastrofą. Jeden z przedszkolaków pruje jej dzieło, a ona w przypływie wściekłości goni go jak szalona. Przy okazji wszystko wygląda jak po przejściu tornada. Rozgniewana Makoto mówi, że już nigdy nie odezwie się do Minako. Pozostałe dziewczęta są tym przerażone, do tej pory zawsze trzymały się razem. Wieczorem Artemis próbuje przemówić Minako do rozsądku, ale ona ma już kolejny plan – chce zaśpiewać piosenkę o miłości na festiwalu. Uważa, że tym razem Honjō nie oprze się jej urokowi. Niestety jej widzami są tylko przedszkolaki, do tego niezbyt entuzjastycznie ją przyjmują. Rozgoryczona Minako oddala się. Artemis prosi Makoto, by porozmawiała z koleżanką. Dziewczyna w końcu się zgadza. Wydaje się, że dziewczyny się pogodzą, ale niestety znowu wybucha konflikt. Tymczasem CereCere, która wcześniej uśpiła pozostałe Amazonki przy pomocy magicznego kwiatu, może działać. Jej ofiarą jest dyrektor przedszkola – celuje w jego Lustro Marzeń. Znajduje mężczyznę i atakuje go śmiercionośnymi pnączami. Goście uciekają w jednej chwili. Chłopiec z przedszkola prosi Minako i Makoto o pomoc. W tym czasie CereCere łapie Usagi, Ami, Rei i Chibiusę w pułapkę. Te w ostatniej chwili się przemieniają, ale to na niewiele się zdaje, gdyż ogromna muchołówka próbuje je połknąć. Z odsieczą zjawiają się Minako i Makoto, ale one też zostają schwytane. CereCere ma zamiar odejść. Pojawiają się jednak Amazonki, które mają do niej pretensje. Uśpiła je za pomocą rośliny i dopiero niedawno odzyskały świadomość. Podczas gdy Amazonki się sprzeczają, Artemis rzuca Minako i Makoto Kryształowe Pałeczki Transformacji. W dziewczynach budzi się nowa moc. Stają się Super Sailor Jupiter i Super Sailor Venus. Używają nowych ataków i udaje im się uwolnić. Potem pomagają pozostałym Sailor Senshi. Ostatecznie Sailor Moon kładzie kres bitwie i Kwartet Amazonek odchodzi. Minako oraz Makoto godzą się. Odkrywają, że dyrektor jest już ojcem, więc są zawiedzione, ale przynajmniej wiedzą, że nic już nie stanie na drodze ich przyjaźni. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Momoko Momohara – Taeko Kawata * Kyūsuke Sarashina – Daisuke Sakaguchi * Zirconia – Hisako Kyōda * CereCere – Yuri Amano * PallaPalla – Machiko Toyoshima * JunJun – Kumiko Watanabe * VesVes – Junko Hagimori * Honjō – Nobuo Tobita * Kotarō – Miki Narahashi * JaraJara Jō – Mari Maruta Galeria Zapowiedź odc154.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep154 1.jpg Ep154 2.jpg Ep154 3.jpg Ep154 4.jpg Ep154 5.jpg Ep154 6.jpg Ep154 7.jpg Ep154 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Wenus kontra Jowisz. en:Confrontation in Dreams! Minako and Makoto's Broken Friendship de:Der Bazaar Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii